


в ванной.

by woonanazen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Shower Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woonanazen/pseuds/woonanazen
Summary: сегодня малыш марк повзрослеет, и юта ему с этим поможет.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 3





	в ванной.

**Author's Note:**

> это часть моего нсфв ау по юмаркам, которое можно прочитать здесь - https://vk.com/c_the

в ванной расставлены свечи, и лепестки роз смешиваются с густой пеной с ароматом лаванды. горячая вода обволакивает тело, слегка пощипывая непривыкшую к такой температуре кожу. тишину нарушают лишь всплески воды и звуки мокрых рваных поцелуев. накамото нависает над младшим, вдавливая его в ванную и руками бегая по худощавому телу. поцелуи опускаются ниже, и минхен выгибает спину, открывая все больше пространства для прелюдий. японец зажимает сосок между зубов и играет с ним языком, дразня и возбуждая парня еще сильнее.

— мне нужно, чтобы ты сел, малыш, — шепчет юта на ухо младшему, за локоть поднимая его из воды. кожа моментально покрывается мурашками, и японец видит перед собой непонимающий взгляд. — я знаю, что ты в этом деле неопытен, поэтому в этот раз возьму все на себя, — подмигивает парень и опускается на колени, раздвигая дрожащие ноги ли.

марк ожидал от этого вечера всего, что угодно, но точно не того, что ему будут делать минет. он ощущает нечто совершенно новое, когда его член медленно ласкают языком, проводя мокрые дорожки снизу вверх и заглатывая сначала только головку, давая привыкнуть и отдышаться. постепенно юта начинает двигаться, и минет становится все глубже. он не спешит ускоряться и помогает рукой, а душа марка, кажется, покидает тело с каждым плавным движением. он прикусывает нижнюю губу и крепко обхватывает стенки ванной. когда младший начинает изнывать от удовольствия и сам толкаться вперед, накамото понимает, что нужно быть быстрее, чтобы довести дело до конца.

по всему телу пробегает приятная дрожь, вырывается громкий стон, больше напоминающий крик. накамото хитро ухмыляется и полотенцем вытирает лицо, наблюдая за выдохшимся младшим, медленно сползающим по стенкам ванны обратно в воду.

— надеюсь, тебе понравилось., а теперь приступим к более взрослым играм, малыш, — накамото снова усыпает плечи и ключицы парня поцелуями, после чего опускает ладонь на его ягодицу.

он медленно вводит один палец и слышит сдавленное шипение. марк жмурится и стискивает зубы, но все же старается расслабиться. это его первый сексуальный опыт, но он перечитал столько хентая за эту неделю, что подготовился к этому морально. внутри минхена жарко, и юта осторожно исследует его отверстие, свободной рукой лаская вновь поднявшийся член младшего. стоны заполняют пространство ванной комнаты, и японец вводит второй палец.

постепенно боль начинает сменяться чем-то приятным и новым, чего марк до этого еще никогда не чувствовал. он извивается в руках старшего, позволяя себе рукой коснуться головки его члена. неожиданно для юты, минхен одергивает его руку и сам насаживается на его ствол, шумно выдыхая и замирая. накамото издает тихий смешок и делает первый слабый толчок, открывая для марка мир новых ощущений и неземного удовольствия. благодаря теплой воде и разработке пальцами он почти не чувствует боли и свободно двигается, позволяя парню войти на всю глубину.

чтобы добиться максимального комфорта, они меняют позу: японец оказывается снизу, а младший упирается руками в дно ванной, активно двигаясь вверх и вниз. юта оглаживает ладонями его спину и притягивает к себе. марк ложится спиной на его грудь и чувствует на своей шее обжигающее дыхание и тихие стоны. он закрывает глаза и скулит, когда старший вновь касается его члена и начинает надрачивать, в то же время проталкиваясь все глубже.

они изливаются почти одновременно, и накамото утягивает минхена в долгий поцелуй. им не хватает воздуха, и они обрывисто дышат друг другу в губы. вода в ванной уже успела остыть, но телам все равно жарко. марк впервые видит на лице старшего мягкую улыбку, не источающую похотливую ауру. впервые видит, как светятся его глаза. впервые его поглаживания по груди кажутся такими нежными.

— я не хочу, чтобы мой малыш простудился, поэтому нужно уже вылезать из ванной, — он утыкается носом в шею, усыпанную крохотными синяками и следами от укусов.

— твой? — полушепотом спрашивает ли, оборачиваясь.

— мой. 

это лучший поцелуй в жизни марка, потому что он постоянно прерывается нежным шепотом и мимолетными улыбками.


End file.
